The present invention relates in general to traffic delineators. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to delineators that may be surface mounted on either level or sloped surfaces.
A traffic delineator is a conventional device used upon many highways to indicate to the driver the edge of the road or, in the alternative, an upcoming division or revision in traffic lanes. In a design of such marking posts or traffic delineators it is desirable for the post to be constructed in a manner which is inexpensive and provides for a quick and simple installation. The post should also be able to withstand many impacts from the bumpers of high speed vehicles without sustaining damage or destroying the post and without pulling the post out of or from connection with the ground/pavement.
The ease and speed of installation is particularly important in view of the large number of parking posts or traffic delineators which are used along the highways and expressways and, in fact, frequently the installation of the posts is performed when the installer is exposed to motor vehicle traffic. For these reasons, it is also desirable for the post to be designed for quick and conventional replacement in the event it is destroyed or no longer usable. Further, the post must be installed in a manner by which the post may not be easily damaged or removed by persons walking along the roadway and/or during the installation process.